


Moments

by Atalaya



Series: And Wings Must Tell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalaya/pseuds/Atalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a quiet night in which leads to Dean falling asleep on Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> One of four short stories I have planned for the course of their relationship. Might stretch it to five.
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

Dean grabbed another beer from the fridge and headed back to the couch. He stopped just short and looked at the angel sitting there. When Dean was young, his mother told him that angels watched over him and protected him. He had stopped believing her the night she died. If there was an angel watching over him, why hadn't it saved his mother? He hadn't believed in angels in a long time until this one pulled him straight out of Hell. Of course, he had come to find out over time that most angels were douche-bags. 

But Castiel was different. He'd helped stop the apocalypse and became a good friend and a part of his family. That didn't stop him from having his own douchey moments. He did try to become God after all. That hadn't worked out so well and he had done his repentance in purgatory. He became just Cas again.

"Dean!", Cas exclaimed, "look at that!" Dean peered at the TV and saw an infomercial for the Gyro Bowl. He glanced back at the intrigued Cas who was trying to figure out how the bowl didn't spill despite being turned upside down. Dean chuckled and sat beside his own personal angel. 

As much as Dean liked watching more modern TV shows, Cas had taken a glean to the classics. Most nights they ended up watching the TV Land channel. Tonight was no different. Cas really liked The Golden Girls. He especially loved how Sophia seemed to always have great retorts. Dean tolerated the show but was secretly taken aback by how racy it was for its time. He much preferred watching MASH or The Dukes of Hazzard. 

 

By the time that The Dukes of Hazard came on, Dean was drunk and he didn't care. Cas had just personally offended him and he wasn't going to stand for it. He leaned close to Cas and declared, “The General Lee has nothing on my baby!” 

“I never meant to insinuate anything was wrong with your vehicle. I just stated that the actors looked like they had fun driving the car from The Dukes of Hazard.” 

“We can go out right now and I'll show you how much fun it is to drive my car!” Dean replied angrily. 

Cas rubbed his eyes and then placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. “I would like very much if you would show me tomorrow after you've had some sleep.”

The hand on Dean's shoulder gave him pause and helped clear his head. Of course he was in no condition to go out driving. He glanced at the table and counted 11 bottles of beer that he and Cas had split between them, though most were his. “Nah, you're right man. Tomorrow we'll go out. Maybe I'll even let you drive her.” 

Cas withdrew his hand and Dean immediately reached out for it. “I... it's... you can leave your hand there if you'd like,” he stammered. Cas gingerly placed his arm around Dean's shoulders. He felt Dean tense up for a moment and then relax. He melted into Cas, comfortable for the first time in a long time, and quickly fell asleep. 

They stayed like that for an hour. Cas, with his arm around the gently snoring Dean, was unsure of what to do. After a while, he decided the best course of action would be to try to move so he could lay Dean down on the couch to continue his sleep. But Dean started to stir when he tried to move his arm. He grabbed Cas's hand, wove his fingers in with the angel's, and brought the hand to his lips for a kiss before settling down into sleep again. Cas rested his head on top of Dean's and started in on another episode of Murder, She Wrote.


End file.
